Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi
by Lilasse
Summary: Il est parti, la laissant seule. Elle ne peut vivre sans lui, elle trouve le moyen de le rejoindre. Qui as dit que des amants, des êtres complémentaires se survivaient ?


Une larme ...

Une simple larme pourtant tellement chargée de significations et de sentiments. Une perle magnifique et pure qui se forma doucement, presque timidement au creux de son œil, un battement de cil l'avait fait glisser lentement le long de sa joue, épousant la forme de son visage.

Rapidement d'autres perles cristallines se formèrent, pour suivre le même chemin que l'initiatrice.

La créatrice de ses petits cristaux avait vu ses deux meilleurs amis se ruer l'un vers l'autre, la rage et la colère submergeant l'amitié pourtant bien présente entre les deux hommes.

Elle se revit alors quatre ans en arrière, la même situation s'étant déjà produite. Elle avait alors assistée à la scène tout d'abord impuissante, puis muée par une incroyable force, elle s'était jetée entre les deux jeunes garçons, refusant de les voir se battre, de les voir se blesser encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Même si elle devait donner sa vie pour cela elle l'aurait fait.

Heureusement, leur sensei s'était interposé les sauvant par la même occasion tous les trois. Elle s'était fait longuement réprimander pour son acte inconsidéré puis ensuite félicitée pour le courage dont elle avait fait preuve. Seulement elle s'en moquait, elle tout ce qu'elle avait vu, s'était les deux dernières personnes à qui elle tenait le plus dans Konoha cherchant à se tuer l'un l'autre. Elle n'avait pu le supporter et il en allait de même pour l'instant présent.

Elle réitéra alors ce même geste, se jetant entre ces deux hommes, auquel elle tenait tant. Pas en tant qu'amants, mais en tant que frères. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul amant et il resterait le seul pour toujours. Elle l'avait trop aimé, elle l'aimait et l'aimerait pour toute sa vie. Il était son âme sœur, elle lui appartenait autant qu'il lui appartenait. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Malheureusement, il l'avait laissé. Elle souhaitait abréger ses souffrances et mourir depuis qu'il était parti, la laissant plus seule que jamais. Il ne voulait plus vivre. Submergé par le remord d'avoir était contraint de tuer son clan, il ne luttait plus. Alors il l'avait laissé seule, à tout jamais ...

Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait vivre sans lui, il était son monde, son oxygène.

Malheureusement il avait tout de même décidé de l'abandonner en cessant de se battre, laissant son frère le tuer, et choisissant pour une fois d'être égoïste. Et elle, impuissante, n'avait rien pu faire, elle avait assisté à la mort de l'être qui lui donnait une raison de se lever le matin et de se coucher le soir.

Ils s'étaient revus une dernière fois, la veille de sa mort. A cette occasion, et après s'être aimé une dernière fois, il lui avait demandé de vivre. Simplement de vivre. Elle l'avait alors regardé, les yeux pleins de larmes et n'avait rien pu répondre, gouttant peu à peu au désespoir. Sans lui elle n'était plus l'ombre que d'elle même. Sa lumière était partie, elle l'avait abandonnée. Elle ne serait plus jamais elle.

Alors quand elle les avait vu se jeté l'un sur l'autre, elle entrevit une possibilité. Leur montrer qu'elle tenait à eux plus qu'a sa vie, leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas se tuer, mais redevenir les amis qu'ils auraient dû toujours rester, mais surtout pouvoir rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle s'élança alors sure d'elle, plus déterminée que jamais. Les deux hommes la virent se jeter entre eux, mais ne purent rien faire, leurs attaques étaient déjà lancées et ils avaient pris trop d'élan pour pouvoir faire machine arrière. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. Ils assistèrent impuissants à la mort de leur meilleur amie, le chidori et le rasengan lui donnant l'air d'un ange. Un ange qui n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier pour les autres.

Les deux attaques la déchirèrent en même temps. Elle sentit comme un vide, puis une douleur intolérante, insupportable prit lentement place. Ses larmes n'avaient cessées de couler.

Elle regarda une dernière fois ses deux amis, leur disant que simplement qu'ils ne devaient pas se battre, que c'était stupide. Qu'elle voulait simplement qu'ils vivent heureux à Konoha, tous ensemble. Une gerbe de sang la coupa, ses membres se mirent à trembler. Elle croisa les yeux bleus de Naruto, kyuubi, baka, de celui qui était son frère. Ils étaient pleins de larmes. Elle secoua la tête puis ce fut les yeux noirs de Sasuke qu'elle vit. Son premier amour. Elle reconnu la douleur et la tristesse dans l'onyx de ses yeux.

Ces yeux, les mêmes que ceux de son amant. Elle leur sourit une dernière fois, heureuse, et un nom fleurit sur ses lévres, un ultime et dernier mot qui résuma une grande partie de sa vie: « Itachi ».

Quelques années plus tard, leur relation éclata au grand jour et la plupart des habitants du pays de la feuille connaissent cette histoire. Celle de deux ninjas, l'un nukennin, l'autre kunoichi qui s'étaient aimés par de là les frontières. La femme n'avait pu survivre à son amant, et avait donné sa vie pour réconcilier ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces deux âmes sœurs se nommaient Sakura et Itachi. Tout le monde se rappellera d'eux, comme des amants maudits. L'un ne pouvant vivre sans l'autre. L'autre s'étant sacrifier pour ses amis et rejoindre l'homme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
